Love For The Human Soul
by Rainbowsloth1234
Summary: A policemen who follows, obeys, and lives by the law finds himself when he comes face to face with a man of his past who soon will become his every muse. Can He resist such a cynical temptation?
1. Love For The Human Soul

"Up against the wall you filthy heaven!"

Javert growled shoving another troubled and unlawful youth to the cobble.

"I have a name you bastard!"

He turned, giving Javert a stern look and stood to his feet .

"Why waste a name on someone like you, Grantaire?"

He said with a mocking smile.

"At least I have enough dignity not to kiss society's ass unlike you, who fucking kisses the ground the law walks on!"

He said as he spit in Javert's face.

"Why you insolent little-"

He was cut off when Enjolras, a good friend of grantaire, put his hand on Javert's shoulder.

"Please dear inspector, I apologize for my friend's actions. He is just a bit tipsy, this won't happen again."

Enjolras pleaded. Javert let out a long sigh.

"Very well, but if it happens again I will be arresting him."

Enjolras smiled.

"Thank you so much inspector, I swear it won't happen again."

He said as he and Grantaire took their leave. Javert let out a troubled sigh. and looked up at the clock tower, it was quarter after 8. He decided to take his leave as well and head home.

At night the streets of Paris looked bleak, the street lamps casting shadows against the barely lit buildings. The ground looking even darker, making the cobblestone unrecognizable. The only sounds he could hear was his footsteps echoing off the ground and his breath which caused a small cloud of smoke that stayed there for a moment then faded into cool night air. When he finally reached his rundown flat he unlocked the door and slumped down on the couch. He was so tired that he could just pass out right then and now. He slowly got up and made his way to his bedroom and collapsing right on his bed, slowly falling asleep.

He awoke suddenly in the middle of the night to a pain in the front of his boxers. An erection pressing against the thin constricting fabric. He sighed deeply and got up, stumbling to the bathroom still half asleep. Reaching over he turned on the hot water and filled the tub. As he slowly slid off his clothes he looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. Carefully, he got into the tub and sat in the lukewarm water. He couldn't push the dream he had just had out of his head, the dream that put him in this situation. Jean Valjean, prisoner 24601, both of their sweaty bodies entangled in a never ending lust. Why would he think this though? Jean Valjean is a criminal and that is ALL he will ever be. Is it possible that he could have some feelings for him? He tried to push that thought out of his mind. Ten minutes later he got out, drained the now murky bath water, got dressed, and climbed back into bed to hopefully get some sleep before he is awoken again by his previous problem.

Javert awoke late the next day feeling tired and groggy. He slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He swung his feet to hang off the side of the bed and stood to his feet. Sliding on his shirt and buttoning up each individual button then pulling up his pants. Slowly throwing his overcoat over him and quickly slipped on his boots. He headed out the door locking it behind him. He was going to stop at the Musain for a quick drink, knowing officers of the law usually shouldn't drink on the job but with the night he had he thought he deserved it.

When he was approaching the Musain he spotted someone, a man, who looked vaguely familiar. Then it hit him.

"24601!"

He shouted. The man turned in Javert's direction and and as soon as he saw him he darted towards the Musain.

"Stop!"

He yelled running after him dodging people roaming in the street. When he reached the Musain the whole building was crowded, anymore people and the bricks would start to fail. The whole place smelled of sweat and beer, Whores and prostitutes loitering around the inside and outside of the building. Most of the men too piss drunk to even remember their own names. As Javert eyed around he spotted Valjean escaping upstairs to the many of bedrooms above. He ran after him up the stairs only to end up with a hallway containing no one else but him. He started up the hallway when he heard a door behind him open and close. He quickly turn around and kicked the door in. Javert smiled.

"I've been waiting years to throw your ass in jail."

he said.

"Well you got me didn't you? What are you waiting for?"

He said with a smile, holding out his wrists. Javert reached deep into his pocket fondling the handcuffs and slowly pulling them out. Before Javert could cuff Valjean he quickly shoved Javert onto the bed handcuffing both his hands to the bed posts on either side of the bed, gently getting on top of him and sitting on his chest.

"You Bastard! Uncuff me this instant!"

Javert Growled.

"You're so feisty. I'll uncuff you under one condition, you let me go free."

Javert struggled trying to break free as the words "let me go" escaped his lips.

"Never!"

He protested. Valjean smiled

"Maybe this will change your mind."

As he slowly leaned in gently planting his lips against Javert's. Javert's face turned bright red slowly kissing back. Valjean slowly pulled away breaking the kiss and smiled at the now bright red face before him. He carefully uncuffed him. Javert slowly sat up still in a daze from the kiss looked up at Valjean blushing.

"I guess i'll be on my way then."

he said as he made his leave out the door. Javert didn't stop him, he didn't even move from the spot on the bed. He couldn't comprehend what just happened. Did that really happen? Am I just dreaming? All Javert could make out of the situation was that Valjean kissed him, he kissed him back, and he liked it.


	2. Forbidden Territory

Sun peaks through the shades, casting streams of light that fill the empty spaces in the room. A slight groan and muffled voice could be heard. Javert slowly sweeps upward from his bed, a creaking sound being forced out from under his weight as a sign of a _more than broken_ bed. As he stumbles to his feet he swayed restlessly over to his worn oak bedroom door that, with age, had cracks in it where the paint had started to peel. He fumbled his hand over the knob, turning it slowly and pushing it open. He made his way over to the kitchen and pulled out a small square shot glass. He let out a long sigh as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and filled the glass until it was almost overflowing. With a swift motion he gripped the glass with his thumb and pointer finger and downed the glass, slamming it down on the counter.

"I need to get my shit together..."

He let out another long sigh as he set the glass aside and he treaded over to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water, filling the porcelain white tub with _less than clean_ water that looked a murky white. Slowly, he slid his white undershirt over his head and pulled down his gray spanks. He dipped his hand in the water to test the temperature, soon after he submerged his entire body under the warm, white, murky, water. Leaning his head back, he rested it on the back of the tub.

"What am I doing? I can't just sit here and act like nothing happened. Why... why did this have to happen? I mean well i can't say that i didn't enjoy it but... Wait, what am I saying? There is nothing between us and that is final."

He steadily stood up in the bath and stepped out, drying himself off with the closest towel to his left. He then quickly got dressed into his uniform and headed out.

That day he just spent his time as usual patrolling the streets and watching out for riff raff. It was a Sunday so naturally it was a usually peaceful day since most people went to church on Sunday. As he made his rounds across the city a small boy approached him. He had to be only 10 years old and had dirty brown hair that was so long that it covered part of his eyes.

"Excuse me sir, but you have a telegram."

He said eagerly, hoisting his arm up in the air to hold out a thin cream envelope. Javert extended his hand to meet the boy halfway as he grasped the letter in his hand.

"Uh.. Thank you..." He said in an almost confused yet intrigued tone.

The boy then motioned his hand towards him with his head facing the cobble below.

"Would you um.. be so kind to give a tip, sir?" Javert looked at him a bit taken back but a warm smile soon stretched across his face as he patted the boy's head, rustling his hair. "No problem."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out three euros and placing them into the boy's palm. The boy looked up quickly with a bright smile.

"W-wow thank you sir! Three euros? Thank you so very much!"

The boy gave a slight giggle as he ran off, sliding the money into his pocket. Javert let out a sigh and smiled but then turned his attention back to the letter in his hand. There was a crimson wax seal on the envelope that had an impression of a rose on it. Carefully, as to not tear it, he peeled open the seal revealing a letter with gold eloquent lettering on it. It read:

 _Dear javert,_

 _My most humblest apologies for leaving so earlier last time. I never intended on constraining you to a bedpost but I had no other option, you would have taken me straight to jail if it wasn't for that. Though I let you go I just had to steal a kiss, so again, I apologize. If you want, I could arrange a meeting in my room at the West Baden Springs Hotel room 214 at eight o'clock tonight. Of course I recommend not bringing anyone else with you, just you and me. I'll see you tonight._

 _xoxo Valjean_

Javert was appalled at the fact that he would write this vile garbage to him, but he was a man of the law and he couldn't let this criminal go. He went home and got ready, since it was only seven he decided to settle himself on the couch just waiting for the time to go by until then.

As eight o'clock peered it's ugly head he headed out. He headed out his door only to see a horse drawn carriage outside of his home. As he approached carriage the driver spotted him in the corner of his eye.

"Evening Inspector, monsieur le mayor personally requested for you to be picked up personally."

He smiled warmly as he gestured him to hop in. Javert slowly stepped up into the carriage, sitting down a little uncertain. There was a crack of a whip as the coachmen yielded the horse to go. It then hit him. _He knew I would go, knew I would be leaving to head to the hotel! But how? That conniving arse!_ As if time had just flown by the horse slowed to a stop.

"We're here sir", Javert looked up at the coachmen and replied with, "Thank you."

As quickly as he was to exit the carriage, it was gone. He could feel sweat beading up on his forehead as he entered the hotel. Remembering his room was 214, he made his way to the stairs. The stairs up felt never ending, adding to his anxiety, but finally he made it to the second floor. Walking down the hall, his eyes scoured everyone room number till they fell across the numbers 214. A knot started to build up in throat as he knocked on the door. A few minutes felt like hours until the door slowly opened. There was Valjean, in a silk white bathrobe that looked to short for his height, just covering his butt.

Valjean smirked. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come in."

He turned, making his way back inside and heading over to the mini bar. Javert slowly stepped inside observing the room. Leather couch, mini bar, balcony overlooking the city, see through glass coffee table, full kitchen, etc. He made a mental note of the layout of the room and had just finished as valjean approached him with two glasses and handed him one.

"Here, whiskey keeps the edge off."

He smiled as Javert cautiously took the glass from his hand. "Uh.. thanks.." He mumbled. "No problem." He said sitting down comfortably on the couch, the couch fitting to the form of his body. "So, why did you even invite me here?" He said a bit confused as he sat himself next to Valjean on the couch. "Well I thought we could discuss what happened last time we were together." He smiles warmly. Javert could feel the sweat beading up on his forehead again. "W-what about it..?"

He began to get nervous. Just then Valjean shifted closer to him, putting his lips up close to Javert's ear. "I know you liked it when I kissed your lips." He said with a smile as he kissed Javert's neck. Javert jolted up off the couch, he could feel his face getting hot and turning bright crimson.

"You- you stop that! You're a man, and not just any man, you're a criminal! You don't know what I like and you certainly don't know me!

What was he running from? Was it the fact that he was a criminal or the fact that he might be possibly in love with one?

"Please... Don't.." Valjean slowly got up reaching for him.

Javert couldn't take it and ran for the door and had just grabbed the handle when Valjean bolted up grabbing his waist and hugging him tight, burying his face into his shoulder.

"Let g-go this instant..!" Javert protested as Valjean hugged him tighter. "You love me don't you...?" Javert's eyes grew wide as tears started to form in his eyes and stream down his face as he shook his head slowly. "You're lying..." He turned Javert to face him and kissed him passionately, their lips entwined in each other's. Javert slowly pulled his lips apart and away from his and looked into his eyes, tears still streaming down his face. Valjean picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissed him once more, then again, and again. He carried Javert to his bed, carefully easing him down onto his bed. He then carefully sits on his his waist mounting as he leans down and seductively starts kissing his Javert's neck, leaving small hickeys.

"I've wanted to do this for a while now" Valjean whispered into Javert's ear.

Valjean slowly started to undress him, starting with his button up jacket ending with his grey spanks. He slowly lowers his hand, stroking Javert's already hard throbbing cock. Javert let out a long pleasure filled groan as he could feel Valjeans warm hand running the length of his cock. Valjean then moved down onto his knees, motioning Javert to sit up. As he did Valjean slowly slid his lips around the tip of his penis, slowly taking his whole length into his mouth and then down his throat. Javert gripped the bed tightly, trying to hold in his excitement.

"V-Valjean... s-stop... please.." He pleaded.

Valjean slowly pulled his head up and smiled as he stood up dropping his robe, only to reveal a hard throbbing cock. He then kneeled on the bed and waved Javert over to him, cock in hand. Javert then leaned forward licking the tip of his cock and soon taking it all into his mouth. Valjean groaned as a bit of precum squirted into his mouth. Javert pulled away looking up at him and licked his lips. Javert then got on his hands and knees, presenting himself. Valjean looked at him blushing and slowly kneeled behind him, lubing his cock with spit. He carefully, as not to hurt him, pushed in the head of his cock eventually going balls deep into Javert's tight hole. Javert groaned loudly, writhing under him. Valjean when in and out faster and faster, groaning as he pushed the whole length of his hard throbbing cock in and out. As Valjean's movements got more erratic Javert couldn't contain the pleasure and stroked his cock as Valjean entered him. This went on for a full hour, going from position to position. Doggy Style to missionary to reverse cowgirl etc. Eventually as Javert was on top, riding the full length of Valjean's cock, Valjean couldn't hold back anymore and filled Javert's tight hole with his thick hot cum. Later, Both men lay side by side naked, in the heat of exhaustion and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
